


Solace

by Sithisis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy had never really understood the concept of dating as a prerequisite for the white-picket fence dream. He just didn't see the appeal, and sometimes, he felt guilty about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a certain point of view with which I am rather familiar. What had really prompted this particular fanfic was the revelation that Luffy is asexual. (And a lovely story called 'an awkward position')! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos/comment/review. It will be well-appreciated!

Luffy had never really understood the concept of dating as a prerequisite for the white-picket fence dream. He just didn't see the appeal. He could not picture a future like that. He would much rather be able to pursue his dreams with as much conviction as he had now alongside a partner who understood him.

Zoro agreed with Luffy on this. If one were to be dragged down from their dreams by someone, then why be with that someone?

* * *

 

Sometimes, Luffy felt guilty. It felt as if he owned it to others to marry someone and start a family with them. Garp, his grandfather was always worried for Luffy's future; now more than ever – especially after discovering that Ace had been with someone named Marco for a very long time. There had been a lot of shouting. Mulling it over, Luffy thought that perhaps Garp felt as if he failed as a good role model for Ace. Yet Luffy also knew that such was not true. Ace probably knew that as well. Luffy only hoped that Garp would come into terms with it one day.

Nami was really nice. And soft. Her smile was as brilliant as the bright tangerines that she loved so much. When they had started dating, Luffy had soon discovered that despite how nice and soft and brilliant Nami was, he didn't desire her in the physical sense. Kissing was strange. It wasn't because Nami was bad at it or anything; Luffy just didn't understand the appeal of the activity. To Luffy, there were so many other ways to show one's feelings towards another without such strange contact. Physical contact felt forced to Luffy, and Nami enjoyed contact. Luffy knew that it wouldn't be fair to Nami if they had continued dating.

Nami and Luffy were still great friends. After all, their bond went way back and could not be so easily broken. Zoro, who was also part of their trio from way back, had only good-naturally laughed with them both at what had happened. Perhaps Luffy wasn't into girls. And that was okay in both Nami's and Zoro's books.

After Nami, Luffy had gone out on dates with people of all genders. Yet his lack of physical desire remained. A few of his past partners had been angry and disbelieving at Luffy for this little fact. A couple of them had even stormed out after accusing Luffy of using his lack of physical desire as an excuse. That Luffy had been cheating or lying to himself. Luffy understood where they were coming from, however it didn't make himself anymore the cheerful.

* * *

 

It was Law that had first taken Luffy's heart by storm. Law's ideas and beliefs were intoxicating; perhaps because they were similar to Luffy's own. The aspiring medical student, had interested him upon first meeting. Luffy had been injured during a protest and had been limping away from the police brutality when Law had driven up to him on a glaringly red motorcycle and offered him a ride. Law had taken him to his own apartment, where he had helped Luffy with the injury. The apartment had been a bit messy at the time, and Law had apologized about it. He had had a guest earlier. Luffy admired Law's ability to always remain calm even if his patients were the exact opposite.

After that initial meeting, Luffy had visited Law's apartment whenever possible. They had talked about everything and nothing. When Luffy had realized that his feelings for Law were more than admiration, he was terrified. If he pursued a relationship, then what would Law think of him and his lack of physical desire? Would the medical student find him strange? Repulsive? Some _thing_ that should be experimented on?

After discussing it with Zoro, Luffy gained the confidence he needed and had spoken with Law about it one afternoon. To which Law had been surprised that Luffy didn't know about asexuality. Luffy was relieved. All that time, even with the unconditional support from his friends, he had thought that something was _wrong_ with him. It was Law that had introduced him to a few of the most amazing online communities. Soon, Luffy had not only come out to his close friends about his asexuality, but was able to educate them about it as well. Luffy couldn't help but feel blessed for their unconditional acceptance.

When Luffy had asked if Law would go out with someone like him, Law had realized Luffy didn't know about Kid. Law and Kid had been together for quite a while, and although Luffy was a loveable friend, Kid was who Law considered to be his partner in crime.

Luffy had been angry at first. Angry at Law and angry at himself. He had simply assumed that Law wasn't with anyone. In hindsight, Luffy knew that he had perhaps purposefully turned a blind eye to the presence of Kid: The red motorcycle that had never seemed to fit Law's personality at all. Those amused yet soft smiles Law had while checking his cellphone. Those shirts and messy in-progress metal artwork that had been lying around Law's otherwise very organized apartment.

When Luffy had seen how happy Law was with Kid, all that anger had disappeared.

* * *

 

It had been Zoro's suggestion that Luffy should take a break from the heart-break. Luffy perhaps needed sometime for himself to just relax and not worry about relationships. At first, Luffy had laughed it off. However, when Zoro dragged him to Kuma Airlines with a ticket to the Amazon, a place of discovery and adventure, Luffy couldn't help but be thankful. Zoro was just glad to see Luffy's brilliant smile again as they bid farewell.

* * *

“So, what kind of adventures did Zoro have?” Luffy asked Zoro as they gazed into the huge aquarium of tropical fish. They were at the Thousand Sunny, an intricately designed building shaped like a ship that featured sea creatures from all oceans. It was a celebratory event for Luffy's return. All of Luffy's friends had gotten together for the occasion. The catering had been courtesy of Sanji, while Franky had provided the celebration with countless bottles of cola.

Zoro took a sip of cola before answering. He told Luffy about a man called Mihawk who had taught him so much more about swords and techniques. He complained about how a new friend, Perona, had teased him all summer long about euphemisms that he had not been able to understand for the life of him.

Luffy laughed with Zoro about his misfortune of getting teased by Perona. He would like to meet this Perona one day, she sounded like a pretty cool person.

“I've missed this,” Zoro said after the laughter died down.

“This?”

Zoro only grinned in response and looked at the tanks surrounding them. “C'mon. I bet I can catch more fish than you.”

“Dream on!”

At this, a few of Luffy and Zoro's friends shouted at them disbelievingly. “We're at an aquarium! Don't do anything crazy!”

Luffy laughed and he told everyone that Zoro had meant that should all go fishing somewhere else afterwards.

* * *

 

“Do you think Zoro will ever catch Luffy?” Nami asked Robin as they watched Luffy chat amicably with Zoro about fishing.

Robin only smiled a mysterious smile.

 


End file.
